What Happens At Midnight
by Ralinde
Summary: She had been so lost in thought, that she hadn't heard the footsteps coming up the tower and she froze. Of all people, why did it have to be him? - Innuendo's, nothing too graphic. Written for - amongst others - Ladyoftheknightley's School Subjects Competition, for Astronomy.


_A/N: This story was written for ladyofthenkightley's _School Subject Competition_, for the subject Astronomy (Stars/long moonlit walks/interacctions after dark are all romantic, right?! So this challenge is to write a romance fic – any pairing or era is fine (and it does not have to be set at night.)._

_It was also written for opaque-girl's _Cross Gen Competition_ with the prompt "moonlight", fan-freak121's _Professors of Hogwarts Challenge_, where I was given the character of Professor Sinistra, Aenaris' _Cross Gen Boot Camp_ with the prompt "war", my own _Pairing Diversity Boot Camp _with the prompt "denial" and last but not least Gamma Orionis' _Kink Challenge_, where I was given the kinks "anisonogamism" (attraction to someone much older or much younger than yourself) and "back to school" (student/teacher)._

_Warning: innuendo's ;-) And student/teacher cross-gen (just stating the obvious)._

* * *

It was a little after midnight. Aurora Sinistra was standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower, staring at the stars sprinkled across the dark plaid of the night's sky without really seeing them. Which, given the fact that she was the Astronomy teacher, was rather strange.

She often came here. First of all because of her job, but also because stargazing calmed her down. And she could do with some calming down. She had tried summing up the stars in the Orion star-sign one by one, but had stopped at Bellatrix, the battle star. That reminded her too much of the war that on the verge of ensuing, and she did not want to think about any war. It didn't take long for her mind to wander to more pleasant occupations; things that caused her stomach to jolt, even though she knew wasn't allowed to act upon them. She bit her lip in frustration. _Why, why had she fallen for a student_?!

"_Oh, you know why,"_ a little voice inside her mind said. _"He's intelligent and funny and his eyes can melt icebergs. Not to mention he's very good-looking." _

Yes, that was the problem, wasn't it? Blaise Zabini had always been just one of her many students, but over the summer said student had suddenly transformed into a _very_ attractive young man. Oh, she had always had a thing for dark wizards. As a student, she had been head over heels with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Not that he ever returned the attention; he was always hovering around Rosmerta. Then there had been Jermaine Wyatts and William Green and later on Oscar Delamar… She smiled. _Oscar._ Now that had been a _thorough_ lover, proving all the rumours about dark wizards. She wondered if Blaise would be…

_No, no, no!_ Even though he was of age, she wasn't supposed to think those things about him… She groaned softly.

-o0o-

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice behind her said.

She had been so lost in thought, that she hadn't heard the footsteps coming up the tower and she froze. _Of all people, why did it have to be _him_?_

She heard him approach, but didn't turn around, afraid he'd see her blush in the moonlight.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

_Oh, he was way too close…_ "Just… looking at the stars," she managed.

"Really? You seem a little…tense…" He placed his hands – _strong, masculine hands, not boy's hands_… – on her shoulders and gently started massaging them.

She breathed in sharply. "What…what are you doing?"

He let out a short laugh. "What does it look like I'm doing? Stress it not good for you. You need to relax and I'm helping you relax."

She closed her eyes for a moment. _His hands felt so good…_

"And it's not as if you're not enjoying it…"

"Blaise! Mister Zabini," she corrected herself. "I'm your teacher, how dare you talk to me like that?"

"I'll stop if that's what you want. Just say the word and I'll stop," he teased, while he continued to massage her shoulders.

She should say something, she should tell him to stop. But she couldn't.

"See, I knew it." She could almost _see _the smirk on his face. "Denial will get you nowhere, _Professor_. I've seen the way you look at me in class. I've noticed how your gaze lingers just a little longer when you think no one's watching, how you stand just a little closer to my telescope, _explaining_ things…"

Her heart was racing in her chest now. _Was it that obvious? Did everybody know? Were they secretly smirking over her behaviour?_ She groaned.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell if you won't. You see, there's a reason I'm noticing these things…" he whispered in her ear and her stomach made a pleasant flip from his closeness. His breath in her ear gave her goose bumps. "You're a very beautiful woman…Aurora. Is it okay if I call you Aurora? It would make this situation so much less awkward if I didn't have to call you 'Professor' all the time..."

Her breath hitched. _Surely he could not mean…_ but the bulge against her back told her that yes, he was _definitely_ attracted to her. And from the feel of it, he was _definitively _proving all the rumours about dark wizards as well. "B-Blaise, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"That's what I've been telling myself, but to no use." He stopped massaging her shoulders and spun her around. "Look at me," he said softly. "We're both of age, we both want this…what's stopping you?"

"You're my student."

"So?"

"It would be wrong."

"Listen, there's a war about to break loose. It could reach Hogwarts any day now. I feel it and I know you feel it too. Why risk waiting and afterwards always keep wondering _what if_ if one of us should not make it?"

The tension between them was still building and she found it harder and harder to resist him. The throbbing between her legs intensified and the jolts in her stomach had turned into somersaults.

"Stop talking," she whispered and leaned in until her lips touched his. Maybe it was a stupid thing to do. And maybe it could loose her her job. But she didn't care, not in this moment where it was just the two of them on top of the Astronomy Tower… He didn't pull back. In fact, he even took one step closer, pinning her against the banister, their groins grinding as he forcefully kissed her back. Her hands roamed his body and his hands roamed hers. He hoisted up her robes and a soft moan escaped her lips.

-o0o-

Ever since that night, Blaise's marks in Astronomy faltered, to a point where she had found herself forced to discuss with Severus that Blaise ought to take tutoring classes, lest he'd fail his NEWTs. Severus had been angry with him, because he would not allow any of _his_ students to fail whatever exam. So Blaise was assigned tutoring every Thursday and was threatened not to miss a single one of them. And Aurora had never enjoyed extracurricular activities more than she did now…


End file.
